The Life of a 2D Nurse
by HappyHarvest01
Summary: The house is burnt and almost desolated, Qwerty was dead and wasn't respawning, and now the sun is setting...what's a nurse with almost no fighting ability to do? TheNurse/ThePlayer. A/N: First One-Shot! Please R&R! Thank you!


**(A/N: Hello, everyone! I got bored one day, and I had recently discovered Terraria, so I made this one-shot with Player1/Nurse. I hope you like it!)**

I started watching the sunset, blurred from my tears as I started to take in all the events that happened today…Qwerty was still dead and didn't seem to respawn, the house was a wreak and I bet the Eater of Worlds was still out there, waiting to attack yet again. Everyone was trying their best to make more weapons and to repair the house as soon as possible so that we would have a decent shelter before night came.

But I couldn't help anyone.

I mean, sure. I'm a nurse. I heal people. But I just stay in a room all day, cowering in a corner when trouble comes around and expecting someone else to handle it. I was useless.

So why did Qwerty fall in love with me?

I felt a hot tear run down my face. I was a stupid, defenseless blonde in a short skirt and a hat. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with Allora, a beautiful Nymph and huntress, or Leiana, a stunning Elf and magician? Compared to them, I was like one of the bunnies that jumped around here (and occasionally fell into one of the caverns to their death.) nice to look at, but utterly useless.

The air was now growing crisper, and the sun finally set. The moon and the stars now lit the darkened sky with a luminous red glow.

Blood moon.

I started to freak out. I was far away from the house, and I could already hear the zombies coming for me! 'Oh, crap! This is really, really, bad!' I thought to myself. I checked my inventory. Not enough iron for a sword. That's means I had no way of defending myself. I saw some familiar white puffs of fur in the distance that once seemed completely innocent, now out for fresh blood. Not good. I started beating on some dirt, hoping that I could make a hole big enough for me and cover it in time before the now-albino bunnies came. But it was taking way too long.

So I ran.

'There is NO way that I'll be able to reach the house in time before the bunnies catch up to me…and there's a definite possibility that I'll run into some zombies on the way there.' I thought. But I kept running and running and running until finally I saw some lights in the distance. Home!

I took the secret entrance underground to go inside the house, because we already had a ton of zombies beating at the doors, trying to break them down and eat our brains.

"Where WERE you?!" Allora asked me when she saw me. She already had he dagger set and ready to kill.

"Thinking and watching the sunset." I replied nonchalantly. "Got a spare weapon?"

"Sure." She threw me a sword and I caught it. "Where's Leiana and Merlin?"

"They're upstairs so they can attack from above." she said. Leiana was skilled with a bow-and-arrow and Merlin…well…you can kinda guess what Merlin was.

I heard a cracking sound on the first level.

"They're here." I said.

"No freaking duh!" Allora said, rolling her eyes.

The zombies were moaning and groaning as they came closer and closer to us, using the staircase that Qwerty built.

I shook my head. I was about to face the first life-or-death battle, and I'm thinking about him?! This is no time to think about him. But…I still wish he was here. He was an amazing fighter, and it was a mystery how the Eater of Worlds killed him. I would have loved to seen the proud look on his face as he saw how all his hard work and training with me had worked.

But he couldn't. He was dead. And I bet he would never come back.

I snapped back to reality as a zombie finally succeeded in breaking down the second floor's door. "NOW!"

Allora screamed. I lunged and let out my fiercest battle cry. "YAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled, chopping my first victim in half. I looked away until the remains disappeared. It was a disgusting sight, and yet I had to do it over and over again, until finally I was cornered and my weapon was knocked out of my hand. Allora was already busy with a few zombies of her own, and there was no way Merlin or Leiana could come to my aid.

But, you guessed it. A familiar black-haired head appeared right in front of me.

Qwerty.

He sliced his way through the zombies, and when he saw me and smiled and threw me another sword.

"Having fun?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, yeah." I replied sarcastically. "Best time of my life." Qwerty laughed and turned around to fight more and more of the zombies, and I did the same.

Finally, morning came and the last of the zombies burnt up in the heat of the morning sun. The bunnies were hopping around again, no longer going to kill you if you got too close, the house was being rebuilt again and I was finally reunited with my one love, Qwerty. Who reassured me it would be a long time before we have to go through that again, and to tell you what, I didn't miss it one bit.

**(A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnd that's a wrap! Thank you for reading, even though it was really short…please R&R! And please give me suggestions for my next story!)**


End file.
